


A No Nut November to Remember

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Halloween, Japanese, MILF, No nut november, Orgasm Denial, Titjob, asian girl, blowjob, excessive cum, handjob, muscular waifu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: An Anoymous commission. A young college age Futanari decided to test her mettle with her girlfriend to see if she can complete No Nut November while going about their normal routine but turns out to be harder than she though
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	A No Nut November to Remember

October 31st 11:50:00 PM  
  
  
“Nyaa! It’s all...moooooost midnight!” A girl wearing cat ears screamed in pleasure as she was clutching her bed frame with all her might, her face smiling with joy and lust. “Hurry up and cum!” She called out to the woman grabbing her hair and slamming into her backside with reckless abandon. The girl with the cat ears was Naomi Misafune, a nineteen year old Japanese-American College Sophomore who had forgone her dormitory’s annual halloween party to study some reproductive Biology with her very dominant Futanari girlfriend. Naomi was your typical shy girly girl, standing at only 4’11 and weighing 87 pounds. Cute as a button and light enough to be carried around like a ragdoll, she put on the air of being Innocent and naive for her family and peers when in reality; she loved being plowed every night by her Girlfriend’s ten incher. Her Girlfriend, the one who currently had her bent over and was about to blow a load into her tight little kitty was Madison DeVoe. A 6’0 fit tomboy who wore the pants in the relationship, she was strong willed and was always the first to take charge; Naomi loved that about her.Madison let out a loud grunt as she thrust deep into the depths of Naomi’s surprisingly bottomless pussy and pulled Naomi’s hair back. Her cock fired a fairly above average sized load in a few powerful contractions, showering her cervix in a flood of virile troops. She pulled out of Naomi and fell to the bed exhausted. Naomi’s body slumped against the bed frame, shaking from one last powerful orgasm. Naomi took a minute to recover from what was a two hour long sex session and released her grip on her bed frame. She crawled over to Madison’s massive frame, loving the warm feeling of Madison’s cum inside of her. She wrapped her arm around Madison’s toned abs and nuzzled her head against her breast. “Did you like your little Japanese kitty, Master~?” Naomi purred.  
  
  
“I did… Happy Halloween, Naomi.” Madison groaned and Naomi laughed at her own cat girl impression. “We certainly got you nice and empty didn’t we?” Madison groaned and attempted to flex her dick but it was too tired to do so. “You certainly did, I can hardly lift it up. Bad cat.” Madison started twirling Naomi’s hair. “Thank you though, I wanted to start No Nut November fresh.”  
  
“You know I support everything you want to do. You’re gonna kick this challenge’s ass, no problem.”  
  
“Thanks, you want me to go over the rule with you one more time?.”  
  
“Best we go over it now since we're ten minutes out.”  
  
  
“So I am not allowed to have an orgasm with my cock for the next thirty one days. This doesn’t include any wet dreams or pre-cum. I’m gonna spice things up a bit by not abstaining from any sex whatsoever, which means it’s business as usual.”  
  
“Alrighty then but don’t think I won’t go easy on you.”  
  
“I think you're just asking to get your ass pounded into oblivion.” Madison let out a hearty laugh and Naomi responded, “I am indeed but that can come later, my roommate will probably be home soon from the party.”  
  
“Gotcha.” Madison got up from Naomi’s grasp and went to put her clothes back on. “Will I be seeing you tomorrow?”  
  
“You betcha. Gotta get you started on that edge. I’m not gonna make this challenge any easier on you.”  
  
“I look forward to it.” Madison did a quick flex of her big biceps. “There’s nothing I can’t handle.” Naomi laughed weakly, “We’ll see about that.” She then sank down in her bed, nestling into her covers. “But for right now, kitty is sleepy so good night.”   
  
  
“Night, Naomi.” With that, Madison left the spent kitten to enjoy her halloween night. Her november as it turns out was going to be quite the eventful one.  
  
  


/-/

  
  
  
November 6th, 8:00:00 AM  
  
  
“Mhmm, yeah that’s it. Mrs. Misafune… your lips are just as good as your daughter’s….” Madison mumbled in her sleep. Her incredibly saucy dream was then promptly interrupted by her alarm clock going off. Her eyes shot open and she turned off her alarm in a huff. In the dream she had both Naomi and her mom on their knees sucking her off, and it was just getting to the good part. Being in a threesome with the two of Misafune women was her biggest fantasy. Mrs. Misafune was the splitting image of her daughter but much taller and with larger assets, basically a MILF Naomi. Putting her dismay aside, she needed to get ready for class but as her legs shifted to get up she could feel something warm and wet against her thighs. Madison threw the cover off to see that her panties had been completely soaked through and the contents were leaking down her blubbery thighs. She curled her nose a bit and reached down into her panties, immediately being met with a lukewarm gross slime that she pulled up in a curled hand. It was clear she had a wet dream but what was noticeably different was the consistency and size of her ejaculate. The semen sloughing off her hand was as thick as maple syrup and it looked as if she’d blown a regular old load in her underwear. She’d had nocturnal emissions before but they were never this big. It was no big deal though, Madison slid the cum soaked panties off and tossed them into the hamper across the room. Next, she got up from the bed and checked herself out in the mirror, examining her set of male genitalia. Her cock was rock hard from the wet dream and it didn't seem any different than usual. She cupped her balls which were feeling a bit tight and held them to the mirror, normally they were bigger than most, about the diameter of an egg but now they seemed a bit bigger. No doubt six days without cumming was beginning to have some effects on her.   
  
  
“Well so far so good. I can handle a few ruined bedsheets and underwear if this keeps up.” She remarked before heading to take a shower. Her hand went to her cock wanting to stroke but she clenched her fist and placed it to her side. Self control, she remembered.  
  
  
After a quick shower and getting dressed she heard a knock at the door and went to open it. Being that she didn’t see anyone at her eye level she knew to look down for it was Naomi. She was wearing a simple t-shirt with one of her favorite anime’s on it and some jeans.  
  
“Hey there big girl.” Naomi reached her arms meaning she wanted to be lifted and Madison obliged, pulling her up to give her a nice sloppy kiss. The two made out for a minute, their tongues sloshing around each other's mouths and sucking lips before Madison let her down.  
  
  
“How are you this morning?” Madison asked as Naomi started feeling up her crotch, her cock quickly hardening in her jeans.  
  
  
“I’m doing fine, as well as you can be at eight in the morning. How’s the big girl?”  
  
“She leaked all over the place this morning. Balls are feeling a little tight too.”  
  
“Were you thinking about me?”  
  
“A little bit, you know I’m always thinking about you.” Madison said, ruffling her hair. “As much as I want you to keep doing that we got to get to class remember?  
  
  
“I wish we didn’t have to go to class, I’m sooo horny.” Naomi said and begrudgingly stopped massaging her girlfriend's cock. Madison reached for the backpack by the door and slung it over her shoulders. She closed the door behind them and started to walk with Naomi.  
  
“I am too, No Nut November’s got my dick all out of whack, it’s been craving constant stimulus and I stopped masturbating to reduce the chances of me accidentally cumming”  
  
“That’s gotta be rough, but we will get through it together.” Naomi remarked. “I feel like No Nut November’s got me riled up too. Just the thought of denying you from orgasm makes me all wet.”  
  
“That doesn’t terrify me in the slightest.” Madison said with slight fear as she pressed the button for the elevator and the doors opened.  
  
  
“Oh you best be terrified for what I have in store.” Naomi walked into the elevator and winked as she said it.  
  
“Oh boy.” Madison remarked as she got in the elevator, what could Naomi be up to this time?  
  
  


/-/

  
  
  
11:34:30 AM   
  
  
A few hours later, the two girls had settled into their seats and class had started. Despite her tomboyish exterior, Madison took her studies very seriously as did Naomi. So it came as a shock when Madison felt Naomi’s hand trying to open her fly. Madison's attention immediately broke from her writing and she darted her head around quickly to see if anyone was watching them. The lecture hall was auditorium style seating and they were in the back row in the middle. Luckily there was nobody in the chairs to their left but there were some students below them.   
  
  
“Naomi. What are you doing?” Madison whispered. “Were in class!”  
  
“Pssh, Nobody’s gonna notice. Everyone’s taking notes or listening to music, you have nothing to worry about.”  
  
  
“I know you wanted to keep me on my toes but I’d rather we keep things private.”  
  
“I think our BIG friend here likes the danger.” Naomi pulled Madison’s cock out from her panties, her tiny hand just barely clenching around her girth; fingers dug into the throbbing cockmeat. Madison’s head hit the top of the flip over desk that was attached to her chair causing her to audibly wince.  
  
  
One of the students below them turned to look but due to the elevation didn’t see anything out of the ordinary and went back to his writing.  
  
“See they can’t see me jerking you from this angle. Just focus on taking your notes and don’t cum okay?” Her words fell into Madison’s ears like poisoned honey. Madison knew better not to attempt something like this but the sweet girl had won her over. She tried to focus on the lecture and write her notes while she felt Naomi’s soft palm stroking her big futa cock up and down. Naomi really had to work her arm to jerk the nine inch member, clutching her foreskin and moving it back and forth across her glans. Naomi was hardly taking decent notes with her off hand, she was more focused on her handjob than anything else. Twisting and kneading her cockflesh, Naomi was determined to get her to orgasm even if it meant blowing her load over the unsuspecting students.  
  
Madison was more than aware of her plan giving the angle of her cock and was trying her hardest not to cum. Five prior days of long sex sessions had left her with little stamina. Almost immediately she was at the edge and it was a waiting game if this stroke would be her last. Madison did her best to clench her kegel to hold the cum bubbling and building in urethra at bay which luckily the muscles were strong and she was able to endure minutes of Naomi’s stroking.  
  
Class continued on normally for the next twenty minutes or so until Madison’s pisshole began leaking pre-cum which Naomi proceeded to smear and gunk up her cock with, creating a wet squelching sound with every pump.  
  
  
This audible jerking was heard by the students below them who at first dismissed it as leaky pipes but after a few minutes of it began to realize it was coming from behind them. They turned to look at Naomi and Madison, but it had stopped when they did.   
  
  
Madison was holding her breath as Naomi held her cock firm. She shrugged her shoulders to suggest she didn’t know where it came from which seemed to satiate them for now.  
  
  
“Naomi you need to stop, someone’s going to hear.” Madison whispered over into her ear.  
  
Naomi giggled and released her wet cock allowing it to dangle there. She pulled her hand up and began lickign the cum that had collected on it as Madison discreetly crammed her dick back into her pants.  
  
  
The real struggle had only begun from here...  
  
  


/-/

  
  
  
November 14th 8:00:00 PM  
  
  
Two weeks in and the more physical effects of Madison’s challenge were starting to become apparent. Madison’s balls had blown up the size of oranges and had turned completely red. The pressure of all that cum building made them feel like they were about to rupture at any moment. Her cock was also hypersensitive to the touch, springing to life at the slightest brush. With how much her and Madison had been going at it recently she decided to give her aching dick a break today. Sitting on the couch in the living area of her dorm, her swollen genitals laying on a throw pillow she was trying to watch some non-sexualized TV to keep her mind off things when her roommate Kayley came in.  
  
  
Kayley was an average looking freckled brunette but what wasn’t average was her chest and her cock. The girl sported a pair of E Cups that hung low like udders on her chest covered up by the black “My Chemical Romance” T-shirt she was wearing. Between her legs swinging out in the open as the two roommates had a pretty liberal “No pants policy” in their dorm, was a slender eight inch cock, free of any unsightly veins unlike Madison’s. While Madison’s cock was a muscular looking fat monster, Kayley had a precise scalpel above her nutsack.  
  
  
“Oh hey Kayley, what’s up? I forgot you were home.” Madison said, turning down the TV.  
  
  
“Nothing much, you know me. I spend my Saturdays lying around and jerking off.”  
  
“Oh yeah, sorry we haven’t been able to jerk together like we used to. I’d rather not risk it with this whole No Nut November thing.”  
  
“That’s what I came to talk to you about actually. I think it’s time for an intervention.”  
  
“Intervention?” Madison laughed. “You’re serious? Because.. What? I’m not cumming?”  
  
“Yes. Exactly. It’s not healthy. We aren’t guys, our sperm doesn’t just die and get replaced within a week. We keep building it up indefinitely.”  
  
“Your point?”  
  
“Madison your balls are gonna burst eventually and then you’ll be fucked. Plus do you really think the state of your cock right now is Normal? You’re gonna lose control of yourself eventually and you may just hurt someone.”  
  
“Pffff. That’s a fairy tale they tell little futa girls to keep their balls empty. You don’t actually think we become sex crazed maniac if we don’t cum do you?”  
  
“There’s scientific evidence to back it up and I’m not going to let you become one of them.”  
  
“So what? You’re gonna try to get me off? Bring it on, Kayley. I’ll bite.” Madison boasted.  
  
  
“That’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” Kayley grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it off, her large mammaries flopping down as she pulled it over top of them. She got her knees and waddled in between Madison’s legs. The sight of her titties caused Madison to spring to full mast shooting a lumpy rope of pre-cum toward Kayle which landed on her chest. Kayley’s nostrils were immediately hit by its strong musk and felt compelled to eat it. She scooped it off of her right breast and slurped it up, gagging in the process. Weeks of build up had led the taste to become stronger than anything she’d tasted before, her taste buds overwhelmed by it’s metallic flavor not to mention she had to chew it up due to the enormous amount of sperm contained in the fluid.   
  
  
“Oh god that’s so strong! It shouldn’t taste like that!”  
  
“Well if it’s so nasty, you best try and get it all out of me right? If you can.” Madison boasted.  
  
  
With that out of the way, Kayley proceeded to bring the underside of Madison’s cock into contact with the hanging mass of both of her breasts.  
  
  
Here, her hands made something purposeful of their contact. Cupping the outer fringes of their large mass into her palms and leaned forward to center the swollen tip of Madison's glans directly below the succulent crease of titflesh set at the center of her breasts’ underside. Breasts carried between both of her hands, she firmly skewered the ‘lower opening’ of the hole she had fashioned between them atop his glans, then down to a point several inches below it. Dogged by the sensation of pre-cum covered cockflesh grinding against her tits throughout, she forced herself to prolong this depression until a healthy third of Madison’s erection disappeared into her mounds’ doughy embrace.  
  
  
For all of the resolve that she had collected within herself, Kayley began to become uncertain she could finish this task. Madison’s cock was by far the largest she had entertained between her breasts. And despite her being able to feel it quaking and the cum building in Madison’s cumvein her strokes weren’t seemingly doing anything. Not to mention the sensations of Madison’s foreskin being peeled between her mounds and the leaking cum from her dick hole being smeared between their inner sides was another matter entirely. Combine that with the stench of several sweaty, quivering inches of cockmeat fatter than her wrist was wide, her position part-way through the consumption of this girl’s cock between her tits was as disquieting for her as it was novel.  
  
  
A part of Kayley wished to abandon her ‘plans’ for helping Madison then and there. A much stronger part, however, quietly suggested that she halt her descent and turn her gaze up to Madison’s face to determine whether or not her efforts had made a difference thus far.  
  
  
There, twisted across Madison’s face, was all of the motivation that she needed and more. Madison was struggling to hold on.  
  
“What’s wrong Madison? Gonna cum?” Naomi asked.   
  
  
“Ugh, no. ” she grunted. “Is that all you got?  
  
  
A smirk crossed Kayley’s face as she knew a change in tactics was needed. Without applying much thought or effort to the act, she abandoned the cupping of her right breast and dragged her left palm across the combined ‘front-face’ of both her mounds until her finger tips neared contact with the puffy fringe where her right palm had sat. Hugging her left arm inwards against her titflesh after the fact, she in doing so formatted the confines of her titpussy into an oppressive, arm-barred sleeve that beared down on Madison’s shaft more tightly.  
  
  
Next, she began to make use of it, heaving her breasts up along the trapped inches of Madison’s shaft. Grinding her sweat-greased tits as far up as a complete envelopment of her glans, she subsequently plunged the combined mass of her tits straight back down to their stopping point near the middle of his shaft. This executed as a pressurized *PLORP* born of her titpussy’s glazing with sweat and precum that echoed through the room.  
  
  
Kayley didn’t stop here and continued pumpingher cock as quickly as she could. Given the rate at which murky blurts of precum jetted out between her breasts and the vehement wriggling of the veins embedded into Madison’s cock, it was clear it was working.  
  
  
Despite the feverish pace she had worked herself up to, neither the upward heaving of her breasts nor the ruthless depression of their flesh became haphazard as a result. Whilst grinding her breasts upwards, every inch that she climbed coincided with the compression of boundless, sex-warmed breast flesh against the reddened upper-inches of Madison’s shaft. Imposed with a weight nearly heavy enough to squish the steeled, slug-fat blood-vessels strewn out across its exterior into the cockflesh beneath them, no part of the woman’s trapped erection was spared abuse by its embrace. Until the entirety of her glans was left to the punishing suckle of her titpussy’s underside, a slovenly ‘sucking’ sensation more potent than any that Madison had endured prior was squeezed against her cock from every conceivable angle.  
  
  
Beyond this point the sucking she was subjected to was replaced by something far more punishing. All at once, the full mass of Kayley’s breasts was committed to a flesh-juicing grind back down along the same stretch of inches they had risen across. From the unwrapped entirety of his glans downward, every inch of Madison’s cock was reintroduced to the interior of Kayley’s sleeve as configured by a second or so of ‘settling’. In short, what time her breast crease spent without a cock to part its inner walls was time that the cockslime, sweat, and filth gunking its interior spent coagulating into a substance that mirrored the syrup-like lubrication presently drooling out from Madison’s pussy. Thus, when finally the titpussy that contained them was penetrated again, the sensations that it imposed were perceived by Madison as far more ‘cunt-like’ than before. Congested, sodden, and ruthlessly tight, the newly-configured cocksleeve’s descent squeezed precum freshly wadded within Madison’s urethra out into its depths with ease.   
  
  
Every stroke of her tits was a Nightmare for Madison. Kayley’s soft, sweetly-scented sacs of flesh were sponging cum out of her balls no matter how hard she tried to hold it back and the mashing of her veins were causing her dick to swell even further. Madison didn’t know how much longer she had, her cock like an over inflated balloon ready to burst.  
  
  
“Come on Madison, Fucking cum!” Kayley growled, the *PLORP*(s) and *PLAP*(s) gored from her breasts for each stroke she completed were considerably louder than any of the words that left her lips. “My arms are starting to get tired, I can’t do this forever!?”  
  
  
“Don’t call my tits udders, you muscular tramp! I’m gonna make you cum whether you like it or not!”  
  
  
In response she switched up her tactics, pushing her unused right hand from its flat compression atop Madison’s crotch in towards a firm encapsulation of her girth. Wrapping her palm around as much of its girth as she could manage, she then injected a firm pressure into her grasp, and finally put her wrist to work drawing the newly-formed vice up and down the inches of cockflesh above the base of his cock.  
  
  
Somehow, these techniques were seamlessly integrated with her earlier-established breast-heaving. The pace at which she executed the acts couldn’t have been more different, but her frame managed to maintain both of them without the incurrence of a loss of quality for one or the other. The slimy nuzzling of Maduson’s glans through the increasingly cum smeared ower reaches of her titpussy remained frantic and aggressive, and with time, the stroking of her palm became a blindingly-quick shuffling of load-fattening pressure from the root of Madison’s cock to the beginnings of its midpoint which continued for several minutes but Madison was still holding strong and Kayley’s arms simply gave out on her. She fell back to the floor, cum soaked tits falling to the side. Madison was quick to plug her dilated dick hole with her finger to stop the cum she had wrenched up from spilling out as it would disqualify her from the challenge. Holding her cum physically back it took all of Madison's willpower to force it back down into her balls which proved to be the most uncomfortable blue balls she’d ever experienced.  
  
  
“Well there’s always… hah.. Hah. next time.” Madison panted pullign her finger out of her dick and laying back on the couch.  
  
  
Crisis averted.  
  
  
  


/-/

  
  
  
November 25th 3:30:00 PM  
  
  
Three weeks into the challenge and existence had become a major inconvenience for Madison. Her dick had become so sensitive thanks to being on edge for three straight weeks. Madison was hard 24/7 and her balls had swelled even further; now the size of grapefruits. She also had to wear a condom everywhere as her cock was constantly leaking thick pre-cum. Naomi had suggested to Madison that with her conditions that perhaps a large skirt would be more comfortable but she refused such a girly clothing item, instead eschewing her panties and cramming her throbbing girl meat into her usual pair of jeans. It was unbearable. Her cock constantly throbbed against the denim and it left an unsightly bulge in her jeans thanks to the mass of her ballsack.   
  
  
All of these issues had finally come to a head when the couple had decided to visit Naomi’s parents for a few days for thanksgiving. The two hardly had any time alone and when they were Naomi was very stingy about doing anything less her parents catch them. Her parents were very traditional, only allowing her to date Madison because they’d get grandkids out it and of course the biggest caveat, no sex before marriage.  
  
  
On the day of Thanksgiving itself, Naomi’s father had taken his daughter out for some dad-daughter bonding time leaving an extremely horny Madison alone with Naomi’s mother. Madison was trying to keep herself occupied at the kitchen table watching youtube videos, desperately trying not to run the aching election in her pants. However her attention was wavering from the video and more toward the Japanese MILF in front of her preparing dinner. Naomi's mother was wearing a red dress that perfectly accented her many curves and revealed a sizable amount of her cleavage. Those big double D melons were covered in perspiration and jiggling ever so slightly as she moved around, looking to Madison more delicious than the turkey was basting.  
  
  
Look at that slut… she’s teasing you. Can’t you tell? A voice said in Madison’s head as Mrs. Misafune proceeded to bend over to get something out of a lower cupboard, her round and plump ass shaking and gyrating as she did; the dress leaving an outline of her fine backside for Madison to see.  
  
  
“No, she’s just trying to make dinner. That’s Naomi’s mom you're talking about.” Madison replied to it as if it was another person, she couldn’t believe such a nasty thing was inside her.  
  
  
Like mother, like daughter. She has to get it from somewhere. Come on Maddy, you know you want it. Madison bit her lip as Naomi’s mom got up from the cupboard and started working in the sink, still bent over slightly. She did want her, that much was true but to cheat on Naomi? With her mother? It was unthinkable.  
  
  
“It’s just a fantasy. Just a dream.”  
  
  
It can be your reality, take her. Our cock needs a pussy, and hers is ripe for the taking. Make her your bitch, she may protest at first but all females give in eventually.  
  
  
“I… think you’re right.” Madison’s was drooling at this point, her cock was throbbing hard in her pants. She had no choice but to relieve herself. “I need… pussy. I NEED IT!”  
  
  
Madison got up from the table and started approaching Mrs. Misafune from behind. Naomi’s mother was blissfully unaware of Madison as she diligently cleaned the dishes. She didn’t hear the sound of pants dropping to the floor and was startled when she felt Madison’s hand grab her shoulder.  
  
  
“Oh Madison. Did you need something?” She said with a light Japanese accent.  
  
  
“I do need something and I’m going to take it.” Madison’s voice trembled with lust as she reached down and pulled Mrs. Misafune’s dress up over her ass with one move. Mrs. Misafune gasped and tried to turn around but Madison kept her where she was with her hand.  
  
  
“Don’t move, just keep doing the dishes.” Madison then grabbed the waistband of her teal blue panties and dropped them to her ankles as well, revealing two big round unblemished ass cheeks. Her legs were perfection, despite her age there wasn’t a single trace of wrinkles or cellulite. She could her puffy tan pussy peeking out from underneath her fat ass, just waiting to be penetrated.  
  
  
“Madison what are you doing! Put my dress back down!” Naomi’s Mom shook in protest but Madison’s grip remained firm.  
  
“I”m sorry, Mrs. Misafune but I have to do this.” Madison started stroking herself as she began to place her cock between Mrs. Misafune’s cheeks.  
  
  
*SPLORT SPLORT* Her cock head spewed two ropes of chunky pre-cum onto Mrs. Misafune’s back, staining her dress. “Ooh what was that? It feels so sticky and warm.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Madison placed her throbbing cock between her cheeks and began to thrust upward. Her dick felt so nice in between her warm cheeks and that tease of her butthole beneath her cock was sublime.  
  
  
“Is that your cock?” Mrs. Misafune asked with genuine curiosity. “Has my daughter not been servicing you well?”  
  
  
Madison was taken aback by the question as she continued to slowly fuck her but cheeks. "You know?" Her cock spurted another gob up in between them, her pistoning member greasing her crack up with her dick milk.  
  
  
"I've done alot of research on Futanari and I know you're people need to relieve themselves securely for health reasons. I assumed that my daughter was taking care of you, like a woman should."  
  
  
"Well yes, she does normally do that. But since we've been down here…"  
  
  
"I understand. Please continue, its job to make sure you are feeling comfortable in our home."  
  
  
Madison smirked now having the blessing to absolutely wreck the this stunning MILF, slid from her cummed up buttcrack and positioned herself over her pussy; teasing her fat lips with her cock head.  
  
  
Mrs. Misafune grunted and muffled her slight excitement trying to appear composed, this was merely a medical thing she wasn't supposed to be feeling good.  
  
  
"What would your Husband think about this or Naomi?"  
  
  
"They don't need to know, they won't be home for a few hours anyway. Just please be gentle. You're much bigger than my husband and I don’t if you will AHH!” Mrs. Misafune screamed as Madison lurched forward, driving her loaded cum rifle deep inside until her balls slapped against her clit causing her to moan uncontrollably. Madison clenched her kegels trying her best to keep her orgasm at bay, at this point she was like an unstable element; the slightest spark would set her off and ruin all the hard work she’d put in.  
  
  
Like Mother, Like daughter. She noted that both Misafune women had similarly deep pussies but Mrs. Misafune’s was a lot wider and more accommodating than Naomi’s, easily stretching to fit the mass of veiny cockmeat being forced inside. Madison clenched Mrs. Misafune’s shoulder and dug her other hand into her soft ass cheek as she pulled back and rammed in once again, then started fucking her in earnest.  
  
  
Madison’s big cock was hitting all the right spots for Naomi’s mother, places that had never been touched in her life, she couldn’t hold back her pleasure any more and began crying out in ecstasy.  
  
  
“Oh my goodness! Madison.. I’ve never felt aaaanything like this before.” She struggled to say over the loud *PLAP PLAP*s of Madison's waist slamming into her fat Japanese ass.  
  
  
“I bet. You love my cock don’t you?”  
  
“I do! To think I was missing out on much bigger cocks… fuck me harder!” She yelled so loud it could be heard throughout the house.  
  
  
Madison wasn’t one to deny a lady and continued assaulting her pussy until she couldn’t handle it anymore.  
  
  
Afterwards they cleaned up and vowed not to tell Madison or her father what had happened that day.

/-/

  
  
  
December 1st, 3:00:00 PM  
  
  
Naomi walked out her last class of the day expecting to see Madison waiting for her but she didn’t see her anywhere. It was a bit weird, Madison was always early and punctual. Especially today of all days, No Nut November was over and Madison was supposed to walk her back to the dorm where they’d finally let Madison cum.  
  
  
Naomi decided to wait a little bit and still as everyone filtered out Madison was nowhere to be found. She decided to check her phone as she had it turned off because of class. When the phone powered on she saw she had some frantic sounding texts from Madison’s roommate Kayley. All of them were in all caps, telling her to come to their dorm quickly and that Madison needed her ASAP.  
  
  
It clicked to Naomi that something had gone wrong with Madisons’ challenge and she took off in a sprint towards the dormitories. Within a few minutes she’d reached the dorms and after an elevator ride that felt like an eternity, her foot anxiously tapping away trying to get to the woman she loved. She bolted out the doors as soon as they opened and once she was at Madison’s dorm room, began knocking furiously.  
  
It didn’t take long for Kayley to grab the door. Kayley was wearing her standard casual attire of a long loose fitting t-shirt and panties.  
  
  
“Stop banging so loud, we’re gonna get another noise complaint.” Kayley said annoyed.  
  
  
“Where’s Madison? Is she okay?” Naomi replied frantically.  
  
“This way, she’s been in her room all day.” Naomi followed Kayley into their dorm and shut the door behind them. “She’s been unresponsive all day, I just keep hearing all these feral noises.”  
  
“Feral noises? And you didn’t bother to check on her?”  
  
“Are you crazy? Last night, she pounced on me and tried to fuck my ass. I just barely got away and locked myself in my room. Your girlfriend is scary and strong, also huge.”  
  
“I’ve noticed.” Naomi was fine with Kayley and Madison screwing around, Futanari usually had sex with other futas for fun and Naomi trusted Kayley. “I can’t believe she just forced herself on you, she’d never act like that.”  
  
“Well that’s what No Nut November does to a Futanari. We were meant to fuck not act like repressed mormons.” Kayley said, slightly annoyed.  
  
“We thought it would be fun and I didn’t think it would… Oh god.” Naomi’s mouth dropped as Kayley opened the door to reveal Madison within. Madison was naked, eyes glazed over. Both of them stood there in shock looking at what Madison’s genitals had become. Her testicles had swollen to the size of basketballs, stuffed to the brim with a month’s worth of thickened Futanari jizz. Her penis which Madison was furiously jacking off with two hands had actually grown another three inches making her a foot long, it too had turned completely red with some areas turning purple with how much blood was being forced into it. Naomi could spot the cause of her Girlfriend’s distress, she could see the cumvein on the front of her cock, bulging and distended halfway up; it appeared that with how long her cum had been unable to be released that she developed a clog in her penis. Madison appeared to be lost in her own world grunting and stroking her cock for a release that wouldn’t come.  
  
  
“I’ll handle this, you just stay back.” Naomi started to approach Madison whose concentration broke slightly at seeing her.  
  
  
“Naomi…” She growled.  
  
“Hey Madison, I’m here. I’m gonna take care of you now okay?”  
  
“I… gave into it. It won’t stop throbbing. It feels so good and I can’t stop.”  
  
“I know and I’m gonna help you get that load out.” Naomi hopped onto the bed and started taking her pants off. She threw them to the side and spread her legs wide open. Madison was practically drooling at the sight of her pussy.  
  
  
“This is what you want right? This is why you can’t cum. Fuck me, Madison! Fucking take me!” Naomi cried as she rubbed her fat dripping mound in anticipation.  
  
  
Madison let out a frustrated roar as she pounced on top of the tiny asian girl and pinned her to the bed. In one thrust she slammed her turgid footlong all the way in, clobbering her cervix in one penetrating punch. Naomi screamed and hugged Madison tight, wrapping her legs around her powerful back. Madison’s thick thighs and ass began jackhammering downwards, threatening to break Naomi under a thunderous assault.  
  
  
“Oh GOD! OH FUCK!” Namoi cried as she came instantly from the swollen girl meat battering her babymaker into submission. Her legs were working with Madison’s powerful thrusts to push her in harder, Naomi’s toes curling in pleasure. Her face was buried in Madison’s chest, her head nuzzling into her big heaving boobs. All the while Kayley watched on having fished her cock out and was jerking to the sight in front of her.  
  
  
“I! Can’t! Cum! Naomi!” Madisons screamed as she tried her best to impregnate her girlfriend with all her might, she could feel the chunky mire stewing in her cock trying to push its way through like a grape through a straw.  
  
“Yes you can! I believe in you! Cum for me Madison!”  
  
“HAAGH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Madison nearly broke the bed with one powerful downward thrust, her cock erupting with a powerful *SPLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORCH!*. Naomi inhaled sharply as she felt a powerful blast of cum punch through her numb cervix and invade her womb. The cum hit her baby chamber and caused her belly to bulge upward as it began to fill. Madison’s cock sounded like running water mixed with sounds of a noisy ketchup bottle.  
  
  
“SPLURCH! GLORP! GLORP!” Her cock went, leaking a continuous stream of chunked girl jizz teeming with billions of stuck together sperm cells. Every contraction causing the stream to violently gush outwards, her womb quickly filling and making her belly swell to a horrendously pregnant size underneath Madison’s frame.  
  
“P-pull out! I’m gonna burst!” Naomi cried in pleasure and fear as she could feel her belly being crushed under Madison’s weight. Madiison regained enough coherency to heed her Girlfriend’s demand and lifted herself up and pulled her cock out. Her cum was so thick that it didn’t immediately start spilling out, instead flowing smoothly like white magma out of her abused cunny. Madison’s cock however was still shooting and she aimed it at Naomi’s petite body.   
  
  
Naomi didn’t have much time to react as she felt the steaming hot goo splatter up her body and onto her face. She closed her eyes as more and more giant jizz ropes spewed forth from Madison’s dilating dick hole, painting her in layer after layer of thick cum. This continued for several minutes, Madison’s engorged testicles shrinking back to their regular size. When all was done, the room stank with the smell of futa cum and Naomi’s entire torso and face was glazed with several inches of cum. Her hair felt like a wet mop on her head and she could feel a sticky weight on her tiny tits as she took heavy exhausted breaths. Madison collapsed onto the bed as her orgasm subsided, her cock finally resting and becoming flaccid again.  
  
  
Kayley began to approach them, still stroking herself to their spent bodies. Naoi opened her eyes, eyelids heavy with semen.   
  
  
“So did you two learn your lesson?” Kayley asked expectantly.  
  
  
“I think we did.” Naomi smiled under the white tar coating her lips.  
  
  
“Good, now I’m gonna need you two to cl-” Kayley was cut off by Madison remarking, “I think we need to go for two months next time.” Followed by Kayley sighing and Naomi wetly agreeing.  
  
  


-The End-


End file.
